Midnight Bliss
by Miratete
Summary: Chapter 4: "Consummation" posted! Kohut and Markowski didn't expect things to turn out this way, but they aren't objecting. There's going to be a whole lot of awkward in the morning though. Rated T for a reason.
1. Transformation

**Midnight Bliss**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter One: Transformation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"What are we doing here?" Blue Calhoun asked, following C.P. up the long road. He flew just off of the ground while she rode her cruiser right behind him. "This game is really creepy," she moaned, and indeed it was. Sickly trees with twisted limbs made up the forest alongside the road and ominous clouds loomed overhead. An occasional wash of lightning inside the heavy clouds above punctuated the unwelcoming darkness with a light neither warm nor illuminating.

"There's a guy here whom I think can do something for me."

"What guy? And do what?"

"Some guy named Demitri Maximoff. He's been living here since his game was unplugged."

"In a nasty place like this? Who would want to live here?" As if to confirm her complaint a large bolt of lighting struck a distant hill. "This place is more miserable than the Wastelands of our game. At least the Wastelands have a few nice places to go, like the waterfall. This...this is one big festival of Gothic dreariness."

"It's not exactly _Sugar Rush_, is it?"

"That's for sure." Thunder rumbled in the distance. "At least it isn't raining. That would be the frosting on the cake."

The road ran through a small town where a few sallow-faced locals peered at them, hastily turning away as they passed, some even running away shrieking at the sight of C.P..

"And what can this guy do for you?" Blue Calhoun asked C.P..

The village was soon behind them and the road began to climb toward a dark fortress-like structure perched on a natural parapet of rock.

"Remember that cat-girl I met in Game Central Station last night."

"Of course. The one with the 'interesting' fur?"

"She told me about this guy. Apparently he can turn me human."

"Human?"

"Seriously. She said it's some kind of attack, and when he'd use it on her, her fur and claws would disappear and instead she'd be a human woman dressed in a sexy evening gown with opera-length gloves.

"And then what?"

"Well, then he'd grab her and drain all her energy, and she'd change back into her usual form. But for a moment at least, she'd be a bonafide human being. I was thinking, that perhaps he could change me, but then not finish the attack, and that might leave me human, at least for a while. Of course I'd not want it to be permanent."

"And why the heck would you want to become human?"

C.P. sighed disgustedly. "Because I like human women, and it's hard to get them to take any romantic interest in a giant robotic villainous insect."

"I see your point."

"Maybe even you'll notice me."

"Notice you? I've noticed you and you're just not my type, insect or human or whatever. I want a good guy."

"I still keep dreaming."

"Dream on, Romeo," she said liltingly. How many times had they repeated this exchange? It had become something of their private running joke.

They reached the front gate of the dismal fortress and flew into the courtyard, where a number of skeletons and undead warrior sorts looked up at them and shuffled about, but none approached. Seeing someone who looked like a higher ranking NPC, C.P. landed and scuttled up boldly toward him. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. I'm looking for a guy named Demitri Maximoff. Would you happen to know where to find him?"

The NPC, a skeleton a head and a half taller than the others and dressed in a yellowish suit of late Medieval armor, nodded. "He's inside. But I don't know if he'd want to talk to you," he said, his empty sockets looking the Cy-Bug king up and down.

Blue Calhoun landed next to C.P., and the skeleton commander looked her up and down and then whistled appreciatively.

Blue Calhoun was not impressed. "Flattery don't charge these batteries, bone-face," she huffed.

"Demitri would definitely talk to her," said the skeleton commander. "He's got a thing for beautiful women."

"Could we possibly meet him?"

"I'll send someone in to ask him," and he nodded at one of the lesser undead, who quickly went into the main fortress. And then he took a step toward Blue Calhoun and bowed elegantly before her. "I know you probably don't think much of a skeleton like me, but I want to tell you, that it does my desiccated old heart a world of good to see a pretty thing like you in armor."

Blue Calhoun smirked.

Some of the commander's underlings had gathered closer and were all staring up at Blue Calhoun in admiration of the tall, armored beauty, fleshless faces grinning.

"You probably have a sweetheart at home, so I won't waste my breath with feeble attempts at wooing you. And you're probably not into necrophilia anyway. But just know that you've made an old undead warrior happy."

"She makes us all happy," said C.P. putting a claw on her shoulder protectively. "And I'm hoping that after this visit to Demitri, I can make her a lot happier,"

Blue Calhoun shrugged his claw off of her shoulder. "Keep dreaming, Romeo."

"Of you? Always," he chortled. Some of the skeletons laughed as well.

Calhoun shut down her hoverboard and leaned it against the fortress' stone wall. "You there," she commanded, pointing a finger at one of the skeletons. "Guard this. If it's not here when I get back, I'm hauling your sorry bones over to _Atomic Dog _slathered in gravy."

The skeleton saluted and stepped in front of the cruiser, brandishing his halberd with all seriousness.

The messenger returned shortly with news that this Demitri Maximoff would receive them, and the soldier opened the door. But as they passed into the entry hall of the fortress, the skeleton commander reached out and gently caught the Sarge by the arm. "Just watch yourself in there. Demitri's got a taste for blood, if you know what I mean. Keep your gorget up."

"A vampire?" she asked apprehensively.

The skeleton nodded.

"Thank you for the heads up. I supposed I'd run into one in a game called _Castle of Blood _where there's a guy named Schoenberg for the hero."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside of the poorly lit fortress Blue Calhoun and C.P. were met by an elegant woman dressed attractively in a long green gown, a candelabra held aloft in one hand. "Follow me please," she said with a small nod to the visitors and walked away.

C.P. scuttled after her unhesitatingly. "You work for Mr. Maximoff?" he asked eagerly, trying to make conversation with the human woman as he always did. He was so predictable.

"It's Lord Maximoff, and yes I do," she said curtly.

"Oh, a lord. Even better. I like someone with rank and titles." Their guide turned a sharp corner and went into a doorway, and then proceeded up a flight of stairs. "You know, I'm a king myself, in my game."

"A king?" She paused and turned around to look at him, the light of the candles glinting off of his shell. "A king?" she asked again, somewhat doubtful of the giant insect's claim.

"King of the Cy-Bugs. The Cy-Bug Prime." He winked at her with his two left eyes. "I'm the End Boss."

"I see," she said, only slightly impressed, and resumed leading them through the corridors. "We don't have much royalty visiting here."

"Other people visit?"

"Some of the locals do. They come to ask Lord Demitri for money or favors. That kind of thing."

"I see."

They soon arrived in a large, sumptuously furnished room where a tall, imposing man with overly-defined musculature came forward. His brown hair was swept up and away from his face, and his clothing clung all too closely to his body. His eyes seemed an unnaturally bright shade of red. He looked the huge Cy-Bug over, a bit surprised as to the nature of his visitor. And then his gaze caught Blue Calhoun coming in behind C.P., at which a smile formed on his lips. "I'm Demitri Maximoff, he introduced himself genially. "Welcome to my home."

"I'm the Cy-Bug Prime, end boss of my game, _Hero's Duty: Code Blue_,"

"A villain?" His eyebrow raised, and his eyes fell again to Blue Calhoun.

"And this is Sgt. Tamora J. Calhoun, chief NPC protagonist in our game," said C.P., gesturing toward her with a claw.

"Sergeant." H stepped closer to her and took her hand. "At your service," he said, bringing her hand to his lips were he kissed it, perhaps with more than a polite affection in his grip.

"Lord Maximoff," she said with a nod, her opposite hand ready to draw her pistol and put a bullet through his skull if he made a move. The hungry eyeballing confirmed what the skeleton commander outside had cautioned.

"What brings you two here to my humble abode in _Castle of Blood_?" Demitri asked, straightening himself.

C.P. raised himself slightly on his legs. "I met a former gamemate of yours who told me something rather interesting about you."

"Oh? And what did he tell you that would be of such interest?"

"_She _said that you had the ability to transform someone from whatever they were into a human being," he explained. "I was hoping perhaps you could use that ability on me...make me into something the sergeant here would find a little more appealing."

"C.P.!" Blue Calhoun groaned and slapped his carapace.

Demitri was amused. His lips curled back just enough to reveal the tips of a pair of fangs. "Ah, I see."

"Well, not just the sergeant, but any woman really. I want to be human, even if just for a short time."

"To impress all the ladies?" And then the vampire laughed. "Well whomever it was you talked to only gave you half of the story. It is true. I can make you human, but you'd also be female."

"Female?"

"My Midnight Bliss attack. It turns the recipient into a human—or mostly human—woman, and an attractive one at that.

C.P.'s enthusiasm spiraled downwards. "Are you sure?"

"You're welcome to test my word for yourself." His body suddenly flared with a red aura.

"She also mentioned that the transformation was followed by a draining attack that reversed the transformation..." C.P. added.

"In battle, yes. But I can hold myself back, in which case the transformation lasts several hours." The aura died down.

"Really? Several hours? Then, could I try? I'm willing to hope for the best and give it a go," he declared optimistically. "Maybe the female part will be overridden by my desire to take a male human form. I might get lucky." He suddenly giggled. "In more ways than one."

"I suppose there is a chance. I've not tried it with the intent for a man to retain his gender."

C.P. shuffled forward excitedly. "Tell me what to do!"

"I will require payment, you realize..." he said slowly, his scarlet gaze rolling again to Blue Calhoun.

"Somehow I knew this was coming," she sighed.

"It won't hurt much; just a sting at first. Some people even find it pleasurable," he said with a wink. "And it certainly won't kill you. Not even close to it."

She folded her arms over her chest. "What about turning into a vampire?"

Demitri laughed again. "I'm not a true vampire...only a blood-drinking demon masquerading as one. If you were also hoping for a transformation yourself, you've also only gotten half of the story like your friend. And no, you won't be poisoned with evil or become my zombie slave or anything like that."

"Fine, fine," sighed the Sarge. She turned to C.P.. "You really want to try this?"

"I feel like there's a small chance it might work. You know I'm blessed with a little luck. Would you? For me?"

"All right," she conceded. She walked up to Demitri, who had drifted across the room and was pouring three small glasses of port wine from a decanter. He handed her one, to which she said, "if you harm me any beyond the expected bite, just know that this bug will you tear you and your castle apart. The end boss of Code Blue is not to be underestimated."

"I understand, Sergeant," he said with a toothy smile and picked up the two remaining glasses. He handed one to C.P., who took it delicately in the pincers of his clawtip.

"Here's to getting what we want," toasted C.P.. "I want to be human. You want to drink blood, and the Sarge...um...the Sarge..."

"Wants to get bitten by a six-foot-five mosquito?" she offered in a sardonic joke, knowing there was nothing positive in this for her.

"Six-foot-six" Demitri corrected, smirking at her feisty irreverence.

She sighed and drank.

"I'll love you always for this, Sarge," C.P. toasted her. He drank the port and savored the taste for a moment. "Delicious. I'll have to find out who your supplier is," he complimented Demitri.

"You are a strange creation, Cy-Bug Prime," said the vampire. "I've never known a robot with a trained palate." He raised his glass and downed it. "So, let's do this." He took their glasses and set them aside, and then faced Blue Calhoun. Placing a single finger beneath her chin he tilted her head back and appraised her neck. "Very nice," he said and he prodded her skin gently with his fingertips.

Blue Calhoun closed her eyes and tensed when she noticed him licking his lips, readying herself for the demon's bite. But instead he released her and turned back to C.P.. "Are you ready, King of the Cy-Bugs?"

C.P. nodded and his blue eyes glowed brighter. "I'm a man. I'm a man. I'm a man..." he whispered to himself in a mantra to guide his transformation.

The red aura flared up again, stronger and more flame-like this time. "C'mon, baby," the vampire commanded.

C.P. walked forward and butted his exoskeleton against Demitri's outstretched hand.

There was a flash of fire and the transformation was instantaneous. But Maximoff didn't even bother to look at C.P.'s new form. Instead he lunged straight toward Blue Calhoun, seized her in his arms, and forced his mouth to her neck.

She tried not to struggle as the vampire's fangs broke her skin and found her jugular vein, a searing pain shooting through her nervous system, only to be replaced with an immediate icy chill. Getting a grip on herself, she calmed down and consciously tried to relax. Demitri's grip on her changed as her stiff, defensive stance melted.

Gradually she overcame her instincts and allowed herself to go limp in his arms. The icy sensation slipped away, only to be replaced with one of warmth as his mouth worked against her skin, draining her blood amidst small, impatient moans, pleasurable moans. Not releasing his bite, he lowered her onto the nearest couch and continued to feed while C.P. woke up from the daze of the transmogrification.

C.P. opened his eyes and noticed immediately that his vision had changed. The blue cast through which he saw his world was gone, as were the heightened mechanical senses of a Cy-Bug. But instead, he saw the entire visible spectrum of light. Colors he had not known before suddenly danced before his eyes, no longer hidden beneath the ultra-violet spectrum or masked by infrared. This had to be human vision.

Daring to look down at himself, he sighed in disappointment as the upper side of a pair of breasts came into view. For all his hoping and wishing and concentration it had been just as Maximoff had foretold. He had become a human female.

"Oh well...at least I gave it a go. Oh amazing..." he gasped, for even his voice had adjusted. "I even sound different." The richness of it was gone, and so was the tinny sound, replaced by something sweet and breathy.

He looked around to find Blue Calhoun, only to spot her lying on a couch with Demitri bent over her, slobbering at her neck. "Poor Sarge," he sighed, feeling a tad guilty. She'd been so kind to pay Demitri's price, and it had been for nothing.

C.P. walked over to the side table and reached to pour himself another glass of port, only to catch sight of himself in the mirror behind it. "Oh goodness!" he coughed, surprised and shocked at the form he had taken. Looking at his reflection he saw a soft, voluptuous human body with perfect lips, gorgeous eyes, full perky breasts, a tiny waist, and wavy platinum-blonde hair. "I look like what I was hoping to catch," he gasped.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Midnight Bliss" continues in:**

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

**Chapter 4: Consummation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	2. Invitation

**Midnight Bliss**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

"You were tasty," the vampire said, clambering to his feet as he licked the traces of Blue Calhoun's blood off of his lips. "A tantalizing bit of tartness to your blood, but I expect that of a warrior."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said unenthusiastically, not quite sure if it was or not. She moved to stand up, but Demitri stopped her with a pressing of fingers to her breastplate.

"Lie there a while. You'll want to rest for a bit." The vampire brought her another glass of port, and then fetched something from a drawer. Calhoun saw it to be a large scarf, which the vampire unfolded and wrapped about her neck over the bite wound. "There...good as new."

"Yeah right."

Demitri Maximoff chuckled. "Well, it will do for now."

"I'll bring a bandage next time."

The hematophagous demon raised an eyebrow. "There will be a next time?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I didn't mean it literally."

"Well, I'll let you know that you are most welcome to come back any time." He bowed graciously to her, and then he turned to look at C.P., who had moved to the far end of the room and was staring at himself in a full length mirror. The transformation had occurred as predicted, changing him into an irresistibly attractive woman.

He glided down to the Cy-Bug Prime, who now appeared as a medium height human woman with tanned skin and pale, shoulder-length hair. C.P. wore a knee-length cocktail dress of a fabric that matched his original carapace color, complete with the lighter blue stripes. His eyes were an enchanting light blue, though in his ears hung large earrings of clustered blue rhinestones, very much evocative of his insect eyes.

Demitri floated behind C.P. and admired the new creation. "It's a good thing your friend allowed me to feed upon her. I don't think I could resist you if my stomach weren't already full."

"I suppose that's high praise coming from you," C.P. replied, looking at Demitri's reflection in the mirror. The monster hovered over his shoulder leering.

"It is," the Makai demon smirked.

"You're salivating," said C.P. somewhat disgustedly.

"Am I?" Demitri drew back, and then he laughed. "You're not what you'd hoped to become, but I must say you're very attractive like this." He shifted closer and placed one hand onto C.P.'s shoulder while running the other through the soft shoulder-length hair. "There are other things I enjoy women for too, besides a source of nourishment," he whispered with hot breath.

Ignoring the demon's lecherous comment, he tested the zipper that ran from the neckline of his dress to the hem, opening it find a barely there black bra underneath the metallic fabric. "How long do you think this form will last."

"About five hours. Sometimes a little more. Sometimes a little less." Demitri buried his nose in a handful of the blonde hair and inhaled deeply.

"And then I turn back into a pumpkin..." C.P. sighed.

Demitri chuckled. "You and your delicious friend are welcome back here at any time you wish to become something other than a pumpkin. Have you chosen a new name for yourself? A new name to go with your new body?"

C.P. thought for a moment, looking himself over again. "I am Cy-La, Queen of the Wastelands and Mistress of the Pyramid."

Demitri smiled toothily. "A fine name, full of exotic images and alluring mystery. Now, let's go show the sergeant what her phlebotomy has paid for. He turned Cy-La by the shoulders and nudged her back in the direction of the couch.

"C.P., you're gorgeous," stammered Blue Calhoun as the altered robot came forward. She sat up slowly and looked him up and down.

"It's now Cy-La, Queen of the Wastelands," said Demitri.

"And Mistress of the Pyramid," Cy-La added with a flourish of her hand. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Very. You're not male, but are very beautiful. So what now, _Cy-La_?" Blue Calhoun asked.

"Well I suggest you go have fun with your changed form," Demitri suggested. "It should last about five hours. Maybe go look for some lesbians? Then you could enjoy the best of both worlds."

"I hadn't thought of that. What an excellent idea!" A new enthusiasm rose. "Do you know any?" Cy-La asked Demitri.

"You'll have to do your own searching," Demitri grinned. He walked over to the couch and helped Blue Calhoun to rise. "Have a fun evening. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't...but him...well..."

"Her," he said with a wink.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Blue Calhoun and Cy-La floated into Game Central Station on the sergeant's hoverboard, where Blue Calhoun was immediately spotted by a group of soldiers from the original Hero's Duty. "Hey! Sarge! Come drink with us!" called out one of the black armored men. "We're heading for _Tapper_'s. Bring your friend." The members of the two different _Hero's Duty_ games mixed easily together and enjoyed each other's company, and like the two Calhoun's, they even enjoyed the company of their own twins.

"Let's go with them," said Cy-La. _Tapper_'s is a great place to meet people. Maybe after that we can go over to _Dance Dance Revolution_."

As the two women approached the men all began to notice the sergeant's companion and gathered close as the cruiser dropped down for a landing. As could be expected, they all looked at her in amazement and appreciation. Loya was the first to introduce himself, and he smiled, trying to be as charming as possible. The others followed quickly, kissing Cy-La's hand and falling over each other offering to be the first to buy the girl a drink. Markowski took her by one elbow and Spears by the other and started escorting her in the direction of _Tapper_'s.

Cy-La just found it all very amusing, quickly realizing how attractive the men found the new form. It hadn't just been the Sarge's and the vampire's opinion.

Getting to their destination they found an empty counter and gathered, Tapper immediately sending six rootbeers in their direction.

"And what's your name, cutie?" asked Kohut.

"I'm Cy-La, Queen of the Wastelands."

"What game are you from? We've not seen you around here before, and I'm sure we would have noticed you."

"Oh, I was just recently unlocked," Cy-La giggled, dodging the question. "So of course you wouldn't have seen me."

"Are you a playable character?" asked Markowski.

"Nope, just an NPC."

"And you're friends with Blue Calhoun?"

"She's my girlfriend," Cy-La giggled.

"Correction. She wants to be my girlfriend," grumbled Blue Calhoun.

Four hearts collectively stopped beating.

"Oh, so you're not into guys."

"Not really," she said, setting down her empty mug, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

Four hearts collectively sank.

"I was hoping to find a girlfriend since the Sarge is just so unbending."

"That's a Calhoun character for ya'," agreed Markowski. "Unbending. Have you ever watched her give us her pep-talk at quarter alert?"

"No," lied Cy-La.

"It's not flattering, not in either _Hero's Duty_ game."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cy-La," Blue Calhoun mumbled.

Cy-La laughed. "But I love you anyway, Sarge."

Blue Calhoun rolled her eyes.

Cy-La took Markowski's half-full mug out of his hands and drank the contents. "Goodness I'm thirsty," she said wiping off her lips. "This stuff tastes so good tonight."

"I know what you mean," said Blue Calhoun, looking into the bottom of her own empty mug. "I think I'm just a bit dehydrated though."

Spears hollered to Tapper for another round.

Kohut naturally had noticed the scarf wrapped as a bandage around Blue Calhoun's neck, and finally he found a moment to ask about it. "What's with the bandages?" he questioned. "I see a little blood on the cloth."

"Mosquito bite," replied Blue Calhoun coolly.

"One hell of a mosquito."

"Big bad demon mosquito," she chuckled.

"Let me see." Kohut had never understood his constant desire to look after the Calhoun character. At first he thought it was just him having been somehow linked to his Calhoun through their game's Code. But on meeting Blue Calhoun he found the same instinct pulling him to her as well. And after meeting Blue Kohut, his counterpart, he realized that his twin had the same instinct, to be there at her side, looking after her, watching her back. He reached up and pulled back the scarf, exposing the twin punctures and the swelling bruise surrounding the wounds. "Mosquito?" he queried. He glanced up at her with narrowed eyes.

"That's what I said, soldier," she replied in a tone of voice that threatened if he pressed further.

Tapper sent more drinks their way and they drank and laughed and the guys started telling Cy-La stories about themselves, to which she listened intently. It was so different being a human woman compared to being the Cy-Bug Prime. The men acted so differently. They were gentler... sweeter... better all around. Bumbling Markowski had some grace and self-confidence. By-the-book Kohut had something of an impish smile and a mischievous demeanor. Cold Spears seemed warm and affectionate. Haughty Loya was willing to step down and serve.

Even Blue Calhoun was noticing the change in the men's actions.

-o-o-o-o-o-

When she came back from a visit to the ladies' room, Blue Calhoun was rather surprised to find Cy-La in Loya's arms receiving a few kisses from the big soldier, and Cy-La obviously enjoying the attentions. "What happened to looking for chicks tonight?" Blue Calhoun inquired of Cy-La, taking her spot beside Kohut again.

"I'm still looking," Cy-La giggled, taking a breath. "I just wanted to try out these lips," she said, pointing at her mouth. "This kissing thing is great."

Spears leaned toward her. "Want to try them on me too?" he offered.

Blue Calhoun groaned. Where should the line be drawn?

"Sure!" squeaked Cy-La enthusiastically, and she grabbed Spears' head between her hands and pulled his face to hers.

And when each of the four Hero's Duty soldiers had been soundly kissed, she bounced giddily and drank the rest of Loya's rootbeer.

"Cy-La, are you sure you don't like guys?" questioned Markowski, gazing at her with a lovesick expression.

"Well...not usually."

"Oh, so now you're not completely over the river then?"

"I don't seem to be, not after that kissing fun."

Kohut winked at her. "If we keep kissing you, do you think you'd change your mind about looking for a girlfriend?"

"Cy-La. Stop teasing the boys," said Blue Calhoun, suddenly deciding where the line needed to be drawn, and drawn quickly before things got out of hand. "Tell them your real name."

"What? Why?"

Blue Calhoun just gave her a stern look.

"Awww...all right," she sighed. And when she told them, they all stared.

Markowski gawked at her up and down in disbelief, mouth hanging open. Kohut choked on his rootbeer and turned away so as not to cough it all over the table. Spears wiped his mouth on the back of his glove with a disconcerted grunt and then quickly drank what was left in his mug. Loya touched her on the arm, and then prodded her with a finger. And then he tugged off his glove and touched her with his bare fingers.

"See! A real woman," Cy-La said proudly.

"She feels real. It's not an illusion," he gasped.

"A-Amazing!" stammered Markowski, leaning over to take her hand. He spread her fingers and looked at the hand closely.

"Nope, not an illusion. Couldn't you tell when you kissed me?" Cy-La beamed.

Loya kept touching her. "Your skin is warm"

"Your hands are cold," Cy-La smirked, and Loya immediately pulled his hand away and tucked it beneath an armor plate to warm it.

"My hands are warm," volunteered Markowski, and he pulled off his gloves and began to feel her body. Soon the testing feels became serious gropes as he pawed at her thin waist and full hips. "I can't believe it. She's totally real."

"How would you know. Have you ever touched a woman?" questioned Spears.

"I'm touching one right now." And suddenly he paused. "I hope you don't mind, Cy-La...C.P...whatever you want to be called."

"No I don't mind. It actually feels pretty nice to be touched in this body. I'm so much more sensitive to it than in my Cy-Bug form."

"And your final form, I'll bet," said Kohut, having recovered himself.

"I think this is my final form. I just unlocked it tonight. Want a feel?" she offered.

"I'm saving myself for Sonja Blade from _Mortal Kombat_," Kohut chuckled.

"Really? So was I! But she's not here tonight it seems," replied C.P.

They all laughed.

"Ugh...I can't believe I kissed you," moaned Spears.

"It's okay." Cy-La patted him on the arm. "Besides, you're a better kisser than Blue Spears. But don't tell him I said that."

They roared with laughter again.

"So are you...what? Permanently stuck like this?" asked Loya.

"It's supposed to last about five hours...well only about four now, and then I'll change back."

"And are you liking it?"

"Loving it! I can grope a nice pair of titties all I want and not get slapped," Cy-La laughed and gave hers a squeeze.

Even Blue Calhoun was laughing. C.P. could be charming no matter what form he was in.

"I'm loving it too. You really are something to look at," said Markowski. While Demitri seemed to have that disgusting leer, Markowski just goggled like a hopeless fanboy.

"Why thank you. You may have a feel again," C.P. teased, bending forward in his direction.

"No, because you'll probably slap me," he smirked and reached for his rootbeer instead.

"Oh, probably. We women are like that. Our emotions turn on a dime, right Sarge?"

"You are so right," she said sweetly, followed by a snarled "so you all had better be good to us!" She and Cy-La laughed and slapped a high-five together.

The six hung out for another round of drinks, joking and laughing and having a good time. But Kohut noticed that Blue Calhoun was looking rather pale and that she kept yawning. Her hand kept going to her bandaged neck and fingering the area of the wound lightly. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked quietly so as not to draw much attention to her.

"Quit 'yer worrying. It's just a mosquito bite," huffed Blue Calhoun in exasperation. "Okay, a six-foot-six, 220lb mosquito."

Kohut chuckled. "I'm just looking after you. Still...you should get this looked at. Let me take you back to Hero's Duty. We've got a medic there."

"I'll be fine, Kohut," she insisted. "So quit your worrying. That's an order." She turned away and muttered: "you're as bad as my Kohut. Oh wait, you're just like my Kohut. Besides, I'm still drinking."

The man sighed. "You know, since I'm not y_our_ Kohut I don't have to take orders from you. And there's nothing to stop me from dragging you back to my game and having you checked out."

"There's enough checking out going on here already," she smirked and gestured with a nod of her head toward Cy-La. The Cy-Bug girl had gone up to Tapper's station and was leaning onto the counter talking to Tapper while the men drinking nearby were all ogling her rump. And when she stood up to return to her own table, most of them passed her hastily scribbled notes, presumably with names and in-game addresses written on them.

"Hey, let's head back to _Hero's Duty_," said Kohut to the others. "It's getting a bit late."

"Already?"

"Tomorrow's Triple-Token Thursday...long day ahead for us." He was right. The _Hero's Duty_ games were usually played non-stop on Thursdays.

They paid their tab and left, and headed out into Game Central Station. As Blue Calhoun turned to head toward _Code Blue,_ Kohut put a hard hand on her shoulder. "Not yet, Sir. You've got a date with our doctor first."

Blue Calhoun glared at him, and hoped her twin would show up and rescue her, but she'd not seen Calhoun for a few days actually. "All right," she surrendered. "Then can I go home?"

"Of course."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Midnight Bliss" continues in:**

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

**Chapter 4: Consummation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	3. Temptation

**Midnight Bliss**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3: Temptation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it. Baby, stay with me. I love it.  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot. Show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot. Show him what I've got**

**Can't read my, can't read my  
No, he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No, he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**I wanna roll with him. A hot pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me. I love it.  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if it's not rough, it isn't fun, fun**

**-Lyrics from "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga**

-o-o-o-o-o-

As the group approached the portal to _Hero's Duty_, Cy-La suddenly froze. "Wait...wait!" she gasped. "This is going to be good."

"What is?"

"Just wait here and watch this. This jerk stopped me twice today. Random, my sexy little butt. It's always when I'm heading into a game other than _Tapper_'s. Always-always."

Cy-La strutted to the portal into _Hero's Duty_, and as predicted was immediately flagged by the Surge Protector. "Random security check, ma'am. Name please."

"Cy-La, Queen of the Wastelands, Mistress of the Pyramid." She struck a pose.

The Surge Protector flipped through the pages on his clipboard, and not coming up with what he wanted, he flipped through again, a bit of a confused expression on his face. Still not finding anything, he then looked up at the person he'd stopped. He was a bit surprised to see the fair-haired girl standing there.

"Oooh," she gushed. "Aren't you cute?" She bent forward, putting her hands onto her knees, fully aware that she was giving the Surge Protector a faceful of cleavage. "I love men with ears," she crooned. Cy-La reached up and gently took one of his ears between her delicate fingers and began massaging it suggestively.

He forced himself to look down at his clipboard, finding it difficult as the girl's touch felt amazing, even on just his ear. "What game are you coming from?" he asked, trying to stay on task.

"I just came from _Tapper_'s." Her voice was making the most of its sweet and breathy nature. "I don't know what Tapper puts into those drinks, but after a few I always feel so hot." Cy-La straightened and reached up to the zipper that ran down the front of her dress. Slowly she pulled it open to her bellybutton, exposing a bit of her bra and a strip of skin down to her stomach. "And so horny too..." She stretched, and noticing his eyes were glued to her again she winked at him.

The Surge Protector quickly turned back to his clipboard. "And...uh...where are you horny? I mean, where are you heading?" He blushed fiercely and actually slapped himself.

"I was going into _Hero's Duty_ here. There are lots of big men in _Hero's Duty_ who'd know what to do with a body like this." She ran her hands over her hips and then slid a single finger down the stripe of skin revealed by the open zipper.

His eyes followed, not missing any detail of what she was suggesting. This time he swallowed hard as she leaned toward him again.

"I'll bet you would know too," she whispered in his ear. Her fingers fondled his tie this time.

"I'm...I'm on duty," he stammered.

"Aww...such a shame," she pouted. "Well, I'll go see if maybe one of those soldiers wants to have some fun," she said looking into the train terminal. But then she looked back at him. "Maybe another night? I'll wear my cute undies for you." Cy-La quickly pinched the hem of her dress and lifted it to reveal a tiny pair of black bikini panties decorated with a bright blue bow.

Suddenly the Surge Protector's eyes grew wide and there was a bright electrical flash and a loud popping noise. The Surge Protector was gone. A wisp of bluish smoke floated where he'd just stood a moment ago. The five soldiers ran over to where Cy-La stood blinking and looking a little startled. "He just disappeared!" she gasped.

"I think you shorted him out," snickered Kohut. "That was some performance."

"It was," said Blue Calhoun with a little applause.

"That's what happened?" Cy-La's worried expression changed to a grin. "Well then. Surge Protector, three. Cy-Bug Prime, a perfect ten." She licked the tip of her finger and pressed it against her hip and made a little sizzling noise.

On boarding the train into _Hero's Duty,_ Markowski leaned against a wall, gripped Cy-La around the shoulders, and pulled her against his chest. She looked up at him with her flirtatious smile and the two impulsively locked lips as the train began to move.

"Jeeze! Get a room you two," complained Spears.

"Look, I've just hatched from my chrysalis and I have five hours to find a mate, lay my eggs, and die, and you're not helping," teased Cy-La with mock indignation, turning to face Spears. She swung her hips temptingly. "Unless of course you'd like to mate with me. I didn't put on this gallon of pheromones for nothing." She gave her shoulder-length blonde hair a flip with her dainty hand.

Blue Calhoun chuckled. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"Who wouldn't?" grinned Cy-La. She stepped out of Markowski's embrace and over to a polished metal panel, where she admired herself in the reflective surface. "I mean, look at this body. It's so small and pretty." The men of course all looked, and not that they needed to be told to. She gave her breasts a jiggle and ran her hands over her perfect figure.

"I keep reminding myself of who that is, but it's not working any more," sighed Loya to Kohut.

"Armor feeling tight?" smirked Kohut.

"Really tight."

"Mine too," Kohut agreed. "She must be actually be putting out a bunch of pheromones that are overriding my common sense."

"I'd better say goodnight before I go and make too much of a fool of myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-

The train lurched as it reached the _Hero's Duty_ terminal and the party exited. Spears said a quick goodnight and ran off, while Loya gave Cy-La a rather serious goodnight kiss before heading off himself. A couple of passing NPC's whistled and hooted as the blond soldier dipped her theatrically. "Mmmm...you've been taking lessons from the stunt doubles, haven't you?" Cy-La purred.

Loya grinned smugly and swaggered off.

Kohut led the way to the infirmary, a place that existed solely because of one of the cutscenes. There really wasn't much need for a medic in the game. Very few men came home wounded. Regeneration was the usual cure for anything that ailed them. "Hey, Doc. You home?" called Kohut as the door slid open.

"I'm in. What's up?" asked the man in a white laboratory coat coming around the corner from a back room. He scanned the party of four that had just walked in.

"Blue Calhoun has a _mosquito bite_ that needs looking at," said Kohut.

The Sarge rolled her eyes and untied the scarf while Markowski and Cy-La went over to the waiting bench and sat down together.

The medic quickly examined her neck, ironically pushing her chin up in the same fashion Demitri had when he looked at her neck. "I'd say this looks more like the bite of a vampire than a mosquito," was his first appraisal. "Who gave this to you?"

Kohut folded his arms over his chest. "I knew it. You really should have said something about it earlier."

The doctor led her over to a chair and had her sit. Then he began to wash the wound and examine it under a bright light. Kohut sat down on the bench next to Markowski, but after a while the whispering and flirting chased him away, so he went over to where the doctor was wrapping Blue Calhoun's neck in a proper bandage. "Well?" he inquired, pulling up a chair and swinging it between his legs.

"She's fine. Plenty of fluids and plenty of rest are all that's needed."

"See, I told you I was fine," Blue Calhoun huffed.

Cy-La and Markowski suddenly both rose and headed for the door, Cy-La holding tightly onto Markowski's arm.

"Cy-La? Where're you going?" asked Blue Calhoun. "I think I'm about done here."

Markowski looked a little embarrassed, and Cy-La giggled and wiggled on her high heeled shoes. "Back to his room for a lesson in human biology."

"Whoa, soldier!" Kohut started, standing up from his chair. "Markowski... remember? C.P...male...Cy-Bug...big bug...end boss of Code Blue."

"We've got three and a half hours before I turn back," protested Cy-La.

"And beyond that, there's going to be a whole lot of awkward tomorrow morning if you to do this," Kohut pleaded with him.

"That's putting it mildly," mused Blue Calhoun.

"Yes, Mom," Markowski moaned.

"Markowski, I'm not going to tell you no. But really? You? With a Cy-Bug girl of all things? You're terrified of Cy-Bugs."

"I'm not just any Cy-Bug girl," announced Cy-La. "I'm Queen of the Wastelands and Mistress of the Pyramid." And then her eyes opened excitedly and she leaned into her intended inamorato. "You know, we could go up to my apartment in the Pyramid. I've got this bed half the size of an Olympic swimming pool."

"Cy-La, stop taking advantage of Markowski's desperation," scolded Blue Calhoun. "We'll go look for some slutty chick for you after I'm done here," she said, hoping the insult would knock a little sense into the soldier and appease Cy-La, or possibly insult her too.

"I am not desperate," grouched Markowski, naturally offended. "I'm just...available, and so is she." He sat back down angrily, and Cy-La patted him on the arm. And then after a moment: "I am terrified of Cy-Bugs though. What if you suddenly turned back?" he asked.

"I suppose it could happen."

"And it would be a whole lotta awkward too, for both of you," Blue Calhoun reminded them.

Markowski sighed, ran his hand over his shaved head, and turned to the girl beside him. "I'm sorry. I got a little out of my head there," he apologized to Cy-La. "I'm rescinding my offer."

She smiled at him sympathetically. "It's all right. I guess I got a little caught up in the moment too, this being my first time as a human and all."

Markowski stood up again. "I'm...I'm gonna get going. It was fun and all...but..."

"I understand. It's okay."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek and left.

"Oh well..." Cy-La sighed, definitely disappointed.

"You'll thank me in the morning," said Blue Calhoun smugly.

"I suppose you're right. I just didn't expect to start thinking like a girl."

Kohut laughed hard. "Well you make one heck of a lady, C.P.. Hell, if I didn't know who you were I'd be hitting on you too." Even the doctor was chuckling, having figured out the situation from the snippets of conversation.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She crossed her legs and leaned back against the wall behind the bench.

"Well Sergeant. I think I've done about all I can for you, as far as cleaning up the wound goes," said the medic. "Just keep those bandages on for tonight. Those punctures should heal up in a few days, unless of course you regenerate. Then they'll just be gone when you reappear."

"I usually regenerate several times a day, you know."

"Yeah well. At least you gave me something to do tonight. And I must say, it was quite entertaining."

"At my expense," Cy-La pouted.

Suddenly the door to the infirmary slid back open and Markowski stood there "I changed my mind," he announced and held out his hand. "Cy-La?"

Cy-La bounced to her feet and took the proffered hand. "See you at the top of the Pyramid tomorrow," she sung and was out the door, flashing a devilish smile.

"Just get out of there before you change back," called Blue Calhoun after Cy-La.

"And don't come crying to me or anyone else in the morning about whatever happens," hollered Kohut after Markowski.

The door slid closed again, and Kohut shook his head. "I worry about that guy. Is the one in your game that bad?"

"I don't think so." She turned to the medic. "I'm free to go?"

"Yep. Nothing more to do really. Nice to meet you, Sarge." He held out his hand to her and pulled her up out of the chair she'd been sitting in for the treatment.

"C'mon. I'll walk you back to Code Blue," said Kohut.

"That's all right, soldier. I think I can find my way home."

"There's nowhere else I need to be."

Blue Calhoun huffed. "Going to hold my hand too? Make sure I look both ways before crossing the street. I don't know about Blue Markowski, but you're definitely as bad as Blue Kohut."

The big soldier just smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**One final chapter to "Midnight Bliss":**

**Chapter 4: Consummation**

And yes, you can judge a book by its cover!

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


	4. Consummation

**Midnight Bliss**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4: Consummation**

-o-o-o-o-o-

**The moon up above, it shines down upon our skin  
Whispering words that scream of outrageous sin  
We all want the stuff that's found in our wildest dreams  
It gets kinda rough in the back of our limousine**

**That's what we are, we all want a love bizarre  
That's what we are, we all want a love bizarre**

**A strawberry mind, a body that's built for two  
A kiss on the spine, we do things we never do  
Swallow the pride and joy of the ivory tower**

**We'll dance on the roof, make love on a bed of flowers  
That's what we are, we all want a love bizarre**

**-Lyrics to "Love Bizzare" by Sheila E.**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Markowski was startled by how easily and smoothly the Cy-Bug girl got him out of the plates of his armor. "I'm usually a lot faster, but I've only got two hands," she apologized.

But soon Markowski stood in just his undersuit, a bit surprised at the way Cy-La was tidying and arranging the pieces she'd just pulled off of him. "You're so neat and organized," he laughed and sat on the edge of bed.

"Oh? Don't you arrange it ready for dressing again in the morning?"

"Naw. I just dump it into that crate there for the Quartermaster to deal with." He pointed to the box in the corner.

"Oh. I guess I'm just in the habit of sorting it out for the Sarge. It never takes me long."

"So what are you doing with the Sarge's armor?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cy-La grinned teasingly. She put her hands onto the low footboard of the bed and leaned her weight onto them. "So what changed your mind?" she asked. "What convinced you to come back for me?"

"Mmmm...desperation, I think." Markowski patted his lap and she walked over and straddled it, facing him.

She draped her arms over his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck. His skin felt warm and inviting. Her body tingled with electric enthusiasm. "So the Sarge wasn't just jerking your chain."

He laughed and kissed her playfully. "Actually, I realized that perhaps this was a good chance to get over some of my anxiety about Cy-Bugs. That, and you're so unbelievably sexy. I'm willing to overlook your identity for that."

"I did make that transformation quite nicely, didn't I?" she mused with a toss of her pale hair. "It's not what I was hoping for, but it's really grown on me."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her onto the center of the bed, where she landed on her back with an exhalation of surprise. He turned around himself and leaned over her. "So, how long do I have before you change back?"

Cy-La glanced up at the clock above the door. "A bit over three hours. I don't want to cut it too close though. If I turn back while I'm in your room I'll have to knock down a wall to get out."

"Then I'd better get started with these lessons," he grinned and reached for the zipper that closed the front of her faintly metallic dress. "I love the way you teased the Surge Protector with this." He pinched the zipper pull and drew it slowly southwards, following the separating sides with a sequence of surprisingly delicate kisses down the newly exposed skin.

Cy-La closed her eyes and purred. "It feels so good to be touched."

"I plan on touching you a lot. I hope you're ready for this."

"I'm so ready I'm trembling with anticipation. I'm a tangle of giddiness and excitement."

Markowski said nothing as he slid open the last bit of zipper and the placket separated. The stretch of the fabric pulled the sides of her dress open, exposing a lot of skin, her black demi-bra, and the bow-trimmed panties she wore. He breathed a deep sigh of appreciation.

"Markowski?"

"Yes?"

"Would you treat me just like you would a human woman? I want to know exactly how it feels."

He placed a ticklish little kiss onto her stomach just below her bellybutton. "Gladly."

A wide smile crossed her face. "Let's cross that old Rubicon then, shall we?"

-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside _Code Blue_, Calhoun headed straight for her quarters, yawning most of the way. The door slid open automatically for her and she walked in and fell face first onto the bed, planting her nose into the center of her soft pillow. "Oh bed...I've missed you." One leg hung halfway off of the side.

Kohut leaned against the doorframe and chuckled. "Anything else you need before I head out?" he offered.

"Since you're here, help me out of this armor..." she mumbled into the pillow.

"I should have expected that. You're just like my Calhoun," he chuckled and walked in, pulling off his gloves. The door slid closed behind him. "Thankfully after getting married, her husband took over this job," Kohut said as he began unfastening the plates from the supports beneath, detaching the cables that linked the system components together.

"C.P.'s usually the one to undress me, if he's around. He can get me out of this in less than a minute with all those legs of his...well, when he's in his usual form."

"I'm thinking that Markowski's probably just learned how fast for himself...sick puppy."

"No kidding. I dunno what got into C.P. tonight. That bug is the biggest skirt-chaser this side of the arcade, but I think that gender change also gave him a bit of an orientation change. First he was going to look for a lesbian or two, but then after we met you guys...well, you know the rest."

"So, now that we're alone, care to tell me what happened and who this six-foot-something mosquito was?"

"Some character named Demitri Maximoff. He's this demon vampire that's been shacking up in that vampire game _Castle of Blood _ever since his game was unplugged_._. Birds of a feather flock together, I guess. Or would that be bats of a feather flap together?" she chuckled. "Anyway he's got this weird attack called "Midnight Bliss" that changes male characters into attractive female characters, and female characters into even more attractive female characters."

"And how did you happen to end up over there?" Kohut shoved the Sarge onto her back and worked at detaching her breastplate.

"C.P. heard about him, but didn't hear the whole story, or misheard the story. He thought that it would just turn him human, and he thought that he'd be God's gift to women if he could get hit with it. Demitri educated him, but he still wanted to try, and turns out Demitri was completely correct."

"And then Demitri turned on you and bit you."

"Not quite. He wanted payment for doing the transformation, and I was good enough to offer."

Kohut shook his head. "I guess you won't be doing that again."

"I know, but we're good friends. You do stupid stuff for good friends. And it wasn't horrible...just kinda weird and disgusting. Though I'm going to have one hell of a hickey for a while."

"Until you regenerate." He removed her breastplate and then the plastron ribbing over her stomach, setting them onto the bedside rug. As his hands started with the buckles to her hip plates, he found her gazing up at him. "Yes? Am I doing something wrong? How does your C.P. do it?"

She pushed herself up onto her elbows. "It's just strange looking at you and trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're not my Kohut."

"So? You're not my Calhoun."

Their eyes met again.

Kohut was unsure of what madness seized him at that moment, but in the following one his lips were pushed against hers, and Blue Calhoun wasn't resisting. In fact one of her arms slung itself around his shoulders and she was definitely kissing back, a hunger and crushing need in her touch.

The kiss breaking, he looked down again at her as he found his breath, the warm glow of the lamps catching her hard features rather flatteringly. "Is this how it is with your Kohut?" he whispered.

"No. Never has been. Was it ever with your Calhoun?"

He shook his head yet again. "Unresolved sexual tension. There's a lot of it going around these days."

"I think so," she agreed.

"I'll stop," he breathed and pulled away.

Her hand snapped up and gripped the front edge of his breastplate. "Don't," she smirked, pulling him back toward her.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Two hours later, Cy-La lay on her back, her arm held upwards, flexing and wriggling her fingers before her face, momentarily fascinated by the five delicate digits. The world felt strangely alive and the spartan surroundings of Markowski's quarters seemed unexpectedly colorful.

She could hear him singing happily over the sound of running water in the bathroom. Despite appearances and the occasional squeak in his voice, the burly soldier sang surprisingly well in a resounding tenor, his voice reverberating off of the shower walls. Cy-La would have joined in, but she didn't know the song or even the tune. C.P. himself loved to sing—sad, echoing songs imparted to the lonely wastelands or haunting serenades sung to the unconscious Blue Calhoun at the top of the Pyramid.

The water shut off with a shudder and in a couple minutes Markowski stepped out, a towel wrapped around his waist and another slung around his shoulders. "How are you feeling, Ladybug?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"I feel so strange," she answered, staring up at the ceiling.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "A good kind of strange, I hope."

"Definitely a good kind of strange, but there are so many unexpected feelings and thoughts chasing around in my head right now. Pleasure and desire and satisfaction and pain and anxiety and so on and so on." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"I hope that means that you enjoyed it."

"Very much. I'm glad you changed your mind."

He turned and reclined on the bed, pulling her down beside him for another cuddle. "I hope I wasn't too rough on you. I know I got a bit overexcited a few times there," he said with a bit of embarrassment.

"I'm fine," Cy-La said forgivingly. "You didn't hurt me much." Her slender fingers traced the lines of the tattoo on his shoulder—a lucky handful of aces, a pair of dice, and a red seven beneath a crest of flames. "You know, a spade turned upside down is just a heart wearing a crown."

Markowski thought for a moment. "Appropriate, my Ladybug." He smiled and kissed her and then held her tightly against his chest. "A shame this transformation isn't permanent. You and I would make a good couple."

"I couldn't do my job in this form. And besides, I'd miss being a Cy-Bug. I like a good fight against a player," she sighed into his damp shoulder. He smelled nice, of soap and clean skin.

He looked up at the clock and sighed himself. Their time had passed all too quickly. "Go take a quick shower before you head home. It will feel good and help you wind down a bit."

"All right," she agreed.

And Markowski was right. It did feel good. There was something wonderful about hot water splashing against bare human skin that made one forget their troubles and let the mind slip out of focus. And when she finished and came back out to dress, she found the soldier had donned a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, but had fallen asleep on the bed. Sighing at his sleepy face, she took her dress off of the desk where he had tossed it and her bra from atop the bedside lamp. Her shoes were still where they'd fallen onto the bedside rug. But her panties? She discovered them clutched unobtainably in his big hand.

She shook him gently and his eyes opened. "Markowski, I need my panties back," she said, tugging at the tiny bit of exposed fabric. "I have to get back to my game."

"Mine," he responded with a sly grin and pulled them closer to his chest.

"What if I need them for the transformation back?"

"I'm sure you don't." He yawned and stretched and sat up. "Want me to walk you home?"

Cy-La shook her head. "I'll be fine. Less awkward if I go alone."

"You sure?"

She reached for her underwear again but he continued to keep them away from her. "I want something to remember this night by...besides those claw marks from when you dug your fingernails into my back."

Cy-La felt a hot blush permeate her cheeks. "I guess I got a bit overexcited myself." She zipped up the front of her dress and stepped into her shoes.

"It's okay. If...if you ever find yourself transformed again, you can always come back here and we'll take care of that overexcitement."

"If I ever am, you'll see me again," she said with a wink. "Unless of course the Sarge changes her moral or sexual preferences."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cy-La felt strange on the train out, as if the drama and excitement and exhilaration of the night was catching up to her. Or was the transformation back happening already? The clock said that she still had most of an hour left at least. Though Demitri had stated that the timing wasn't exact.

The Surge Protector suddenly zapped into place as she was about to enter Game Central Station. "Have a nice time?" he queried, looking somewhat jilted and forlorn. He'd obviously been jealously watching for her.

"A really good time," Cy-La said, putting on a sly smile for him. It hadn't been hard teasing him the first time, but a strange nausea had formed in her stomach, forcing her to concentrate. "A shame you weren't there."

The Surge Protector actually blushed and he put his clipboard behind his back, and then looked at her with a bit of a bashful expression. "Maybe...um...maybe next time I could get someone to watch my post for a bit, if you'd like to make it a date."

"Maybe," she said with a wink and minced off on her high heels into Game Central Station. She blew a kiss back at him just to tease a little more.

It seemed like such a long way to _Hero's Duty: Code Blue_. Even though the two consoles sat back to back in the arcade, they weren't plugged in next to each other. For a moment she stopped to rest on one of the benches before heading home. Her stomach felt strangely full and bloated. "Just a bit further," she encouraged herself. Maybe her new body was finally reacting to all the rootbeer she'd drunk earlier, or perhaps she was not as resilient as she thought to Markowski's enthusiastic love-making.

And while waiting for the train, a wave of nausea and pain overwhelmed her, and she staggered into a shadowy corner and collapsed to her knees, ready to vomit or pass out or transform or whatever was about to happen.

Her stomach felt ready to explode and a wave of pain swept through her gut and descended. And with the pain descended a single egg of dull greyish-blue.

She slumped back against the station wall, panting from exertion, feeling sore and torn apart, and completely in shock.

The monstrous thing sat with such innocence before her—a perfect Cy-Bug egg, glistening with sweat and generative fluids, its shell a tracery of hexagons.

All Cy-Bugs laid them...all but the Cy-Bug Prime...

"This can't be," she gasped. "It shouldn't have happened." What had Demitri done to her that she'd be able to form an egg? And what had Markowski done to her that had stimulated her body to conceive? Had he done anything at all? Had just going through the human act of procreation been enough to trigger its generation?

She stared at the egg, which was small for a Cy-Bug's egg; but then, it had come out of her now small body. Though perhaps it was infertile...perhaps there was no life inside it and the thing was just a shadow of hopes and dreams, a receptacle for frustration and desire.

Cy-La reached out and shyly touched it, placing her hand atop the shell.

It felt warm, and from within began to burn a blue light.

Tears spilled down her cheeks, tears of anxiety and fulfillment. Quickly she clutched up the egg and pressed it to her chest, holding it protectively, lovingly, bathed in the blue glow it emitted. Let the others scoff and mock, but of tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions of Cy-Bug eggs laid, this one alone was special. This was the egg of the Queen of the Wastelands.

"Kill...eat...reproduce..." she whispered to it, touching her soft human cheek to the hard shell.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**The End**

...or is it?

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Wreck-It Ralph _and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Walt Disney Pictures. Demitri Maximoff is property of Capcom. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


End file.
